rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Lagos Episode 23
= Episode Summary = Asukile, a member of the group who helped our team in the past, hires the team to rescue his pride, captured by Karmichael as hostages for his good behavior. He believes he's located them in an abandoned factory. He believes that Karmichael is experimenting on them, hoping to breed more lion shapeshifters under his control. (Back-story: Asukile once worked for Mujaje the grain queen, in exchange for her protection of his family. But she did not fulfill that promise, and Karmichael killed Asukile's brother and captured the surviving pride members.) The team looks over the site. The factory is in bad shape, missing a roof and having big gaps in the walls. It has a bad reputation, dating from a Yoruba gang which was slaughtered there, and it is rumored to be haunted. When Dr. Pie looks over the site, he finds small concentrated areas with high background, and some strange animals with weird auras. Chloe and Captain Jack, accompanied by one of Valkris's drones, look over the site. They spot the red-haired sniper who works for Karmichael and set out after him. He spots them, and tries to evade them. Captain Raptor deliberates bumps into him, setting an RFID tag on him. We follow him with it, but he enters a basement. The building above it reaches up 4 stories and overlooks the factory. Chloe believes it would be an excelling sniping post. Over Valkris's protests, the team decides to plant explosives on the side of the building. Dr. Pie levitates her up, and Chloe disguises her. Valkris succeeds at planting them. Chloe sneaks into the factory site and looks things over. She finds holes in the floor, where crates have been lowered, along with some manufacturing equipment. There is a staircase leading down, but an old delivery truck has gotten wedged in there. We decide to obtain some gold weapons in case they are needed against shapechangers. We inform Asukile of the sniper but not our other precautions. While searching the site, Chloe spots explosives on the top of the building. When she sends the images of them to Valkris, Valkris recognizes them as cleverly timed devices designed to make the top floor fall on top of the second floor, set more skillfully than she herself could manage. Valkris jumps into her Mr. Grime drone and disarms them. After thinking it over, the team realizes this entire place is a trap for Captain Raptor. Karmichael knows that Raptor is alive and must realize that Asukile did not fulfill Karmichael's orders to kill Raptor. So he must realize that Asukile has allied himself with our team and is using that link to lure at least Raptor into the building, intending to kill us there. Valkris sets up attack drones and blimps around the site. Dr. Pie assenses the red-haired sniper. He's in a tent, camping at his sniping post. He's human, in good health, with lots of cyberware. Dr. Pie summons a spirit to conceal the team. But unknown to us, we are spotted as we sneak onto the site. We enter the basement. Asukile turns into his lion form. Dr. Pie and Chloe think something odd is happening. There are rooms off the main chamber with maglocks, missing their power supplies. Valkris struggles with the equipment, trying to set up lights. Asukile and Captain Raptor examine one of the rooms, apparently full of cubs. Raptor starts opening it with his miniwelder. Valkris gets the lights working. Four large animals attack, some modifications on the lion body. Two have been modified to be smaller and more agile that normal lions, with bat-like ears. One has scales like a snake. One is huge, with a thick leathery hide. The team battles the attacking lions. Raptor taunts the largest lion, causing it to charge at him and smash into a wall. Chloe shoots the bat-eared bats. Two more lions appear, chameleon-like with an acid spit attack. The team fights off the attackers. During the fight, Dr. Pie tears off his clothes to get rid of the acid spit. Asukile finds and frees the cubs. At the end if the fight, Karmichael appears, as a trid. Captain Raptor uses his edit program to give him clown shoes, a clown hat and a high-pitched voice. Karmichael gives a dramatic speech about our defeat, expecting the explosives to destroy us, but they don't go off. Instead, we blow up his sniper. = Quotes = = People met = * Asukile (LayShad) = Places visited = = Rewards = * 7 Karma * 8000 nuyen